This project is concern with interrelationships between atherosclerosis, diabetes mellitus, diet and plasma lipoproteins in animals models. Diabetes will be induced in rabbits by chemical (Streptozotocin or alloxan) and/or immunologic means. Atherogenic and nonatherogenic purified diets will be fed to groups of diabetic and nondiabetic rabbits for extended periods (up to 12 months). Throughout experiments blood samples will be obtained periodically for glucose and insulin analysis and glucose tolerance tests will be performed. In addition, plasma lipoproteins will be isolated in the ultracentrifuge, separate by agarose column chromatography and characterized with respect to lipid content. At termination of experiments complete necropsies will be done with careful gross and microscopic examination of arteries including aorta, coronaries, cerebral and renal. Data obtained will be used to compare diabetic with nondiabetic animals in regard to diabetic status, plasma lipoprotein quantity and quality and incidence and severity of athrosclerotic lesions. It should be possible to determine there is a correlation between atherosclerosis and diabetes mellitus in this model under the controlled conditions of these experiments.